rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Henry
Dr. Henry is well known worldwide figure. He has a double personality called Mr. Edward. Member of the the Seven Monsters. Holder of the sin of wrath. He lives in a laboratory somewhere in London. His nickname is Monster outside the door. Appearance Dr Henry is always seem wearing a white coat. He wears glasses and appears to be a man around his mid 30's. He always seem smoking a cigratte and carrying a working bag. He sometimes wear black suit when his other personality takes over. Dr Henry is nice and kind, while Edward is full of rage and anger. Background Dr Henry is non other than Dr Henry Jekyll and his double is Edward Hyde. Dr Henry was once a Guardian of Curiousity and believed in by a lot of children. He invented a lot of fascinating potion for kids. Until one day, he created a potion that split his personality and Mr Edward Hyde was created. While spending with children, Edward take over and kill most of the children. Children lose faith and not believe in Dr Henry, and Mr Hyde has completely take over the body. He become a monster of what he is today. Story Dr Henry usually lure around during night time at London. He used Henry's nice appearance to fool the children to open up to them then kill them. Max run across him once during his time with Pitch. He got into a fight with him while he was spreading nightmares. At some point of the timeline, he decide to recruit Mr Hyde as one of the monster as he recognize his strength. He is first introduce along with other Monsters during the Guardian Alliance summit. He went after Hank, Madison, and Kuman on his own decision. He goes to house after house and knock on the the door. He will begin banging the door if the children refuse to open it. He destoryes light bulbs of every house making evil penerate into the home of children. He visits the family who celebrate thankgiving and banging their door to harras them. He went to Berserk in Thailand and try to kill all the children who wear amulet bless by Kuman. Upon completing his task, Dr Henry was killed by Max Black and his sin power is extract out. Powers and Abilities As the last member of the Seven Monsters, he is very powerful and complete mad and ignores orders from Max. Alchemy - '''Dr Henry is a well known alchemist and he has a lot of knowledge of potion. Example, Donkey Ear Potion, Gender Bend Potion, Invisible Potion, Love Potion, Wing Potion and etc. '''Raw Strength - '''Mr Hyde possess tremedous strength and able to lift a car with his bare hands. He always force his way into a house when people refuse to open the door for him. His victims are mostly strangle to death. '''Sin Power - '''As holder of wrath and sin, he is able to transform into a mad monster. His muscle burst through his cloth and become a monster than nothing can pierce through. Max Black later use this ability to enhance his entire apperance. Relationships Guardian Alliance He is classified as top danger as other Seven Monsters. Max Black He dislikes Max Black. The only reason he join is to wait for a chance to kill him. Hollow Hollow accidentally drink his potion and become an invisible man. They later meet and become mecrenary for the dark world. '''Seven Monster He did not get along with other monster as he is mad all the time. Quotes *Anyone home? *Please open the door. *I SAY OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!!!! Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. Copyright goes to its original owner. Please do give me comment. 'Trivia ' The Photo come from https://www.pinterest.com/pin/106538347410248478/ & https://www.pinterest.com/pin/455215474819455124/ Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Category:Adults Males Category:Guardians Category:No Center Category:Neutral Category:Power users Category:Fighter Category:Seven Monster Category:Monster